Éternel
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿De eso se trataba no? La eternidad… pero si tenía que vivir así, la última palabra sería la suya. Incluso en aquello, a partir de entonces y para siempre. EscociaxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom-san! :DDD


**_Disclaimer:_**_ El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

**_Advertencias:_**_ AU, ¿Incest?, Ligeros personajes OC, Cosas Sobrenaturales (?)_

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ ¡Para Venom-san! Yeeey~ henos aquí de nuevo, con estos intercambios de antaño, ¡me hace sonreír con la estupidez del universo! xDDD Imagíname saltando de aquí por allá como una linda colegiala –ok, no- XDDD ¡Hice esto con muchísimo cariño! Tanto para celebrar tu nuevo comienzo, por nuevas oportunidades y por nuevas experiencias juntas! XDDD ¡Vamos por más, querida amiga! Que estaré aquí como la hermosa plaga que soy, ¡ánimo! :DDD_

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ -El tema fue por petición de Venom Rocks. La música que sirvió de inspiración también fue proporcionada con ella –al principio morí de miedo XDDD- _

_-Manejo las características que me ha indicado para Gales y Escocia._

_-Advierto que es la primera vez que manejo esta temática. El "vampiro" que manejo es el más tradicional, es decir, con las facetas que indica Abraham Stoker en su obra "Drácula"_

**_Escocia:_**_ Alasdair McAllister._

**_Gales:_**_ Gwyneth Llywelyn. _

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

_**"Éternel"**_

* * *

El tiempo se había detenido.

El cielo se quedó de color negro. El viento dejó de soplar. La tierra bajo sus pies se dibujó dura e infértil. El calor, el frío, la tibieza de cualquier roce se borró. Las sensaciones de un supuesto cuerpo flotaron en el vacío que nadie percibió.

_De esto se trataba, ¿cierto? _

El tiempo se había detenido.

_La eternidad._

Se detuvo del otro lado de sus ojos, en el interior de un cerebro que tampoco estaba seguro de que existía. Su corazón, sus pulmones, los órganos que guardaba dentro de la piel… la sangre que fluía… la respiración que su consciencia fingía continuar.

_De esto se trataba, ¿cierto? _

Todo se detuvo. El mundo quedó inerte del otro lado de sus ojos que se abrían y cerraban, presenciando los flujos ajenos a su propia existencia.

_Estar muerto. _

Ser libre de los ciclos del cambio, ser libre de las leyes del mundo natural… de las reglas de los hombres… caminar entre ellos sin ser tocado, sin ser percibido de la misma forma… notar lo que nadie haría, saber lo que nadie sospecharía, realizar lo que nadie podría, ser lo que nadie querría…

Sonrió de lado apenas, lamiéndose los labios ligeramente rojos.

Permanecer en un estado superior que cualquiera de los sucios hombres… orgullosos de sus máquinas, de su ciencia, de la religión que seguía proclamándose la salvadora de las pobres almas…

El mundo estaba podrido.

Encontrarse lejos de su alcance, de la curiosidad, de su conocimiento… pero no de la imaginación, e irónicamente tampoco de su Dios, que sin rastro de remordimiento lo señalaba como un pecador…

El infierno no necesitaba de fuego para serlo. Ya lo había visto. Lo estaba sintiendo cada maldito día que no pasaba el tiempo, y que a la vez, deshacía al resto del mundo.

_Injusto. _

Aun permaneciendo en un estado superior de la humanidad, muy por encima de sus conceptos morales y físicos… seguía ligado.

_Cruel._

Se veía atado por las necesidades, por las banalidades, por los deseos en los que nunca reparó sino hasta que se encontró fuera de la asfixiante sociedad.

Ironía entre lo que cambiaba y lo que permanecía.

¿Qué era la inmovilidad? ¿Qué era él dentro de esa inmovilidad que sólo los demonios y los ángeles se ganaban por naturaleza?

El no estar vivo… el no estar muerto…

Caminar entre los vivos… dormir entre los muertos.

Permanecer quieto e inmaculado en medio de una esfera que no era la del infierno, ni la del cielo, ni la de la tierra mortal…

¿Qué era él, que estando vivo llevaba consigo el frío y el vacío de la muerte? ¿Qué era él, que estando muerto sufría de las necesidades imperiosas de la vida?

Entrecerró los ojos. Abrió la boca. Dejó ver a la noche unos dientes tan blancos, finos y perfectos, con los prominentes colmillos que ahora salían reflejando la efímera luz de una luna creciente.

"Brucolaco", "Kyuuketsuki", "Upiór", "Upir", "Drävulia", "Vrolok", "Nosferatu"…

¿Qué era él, atrapado en la eternidad y existiendo en lo no-eterno?

_Vampiro._

Se removió apenas de aquel sitio con un paso, más para comprobar que por necesidad.

Comprobar que seguía ahí, al menos consigo mismo.

La existencia que al principio amó, el narcisismo de elevar su "yo" hasta donde nadie imaginó, presenciar continuamente las habilidades que su estado le regalaba…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así? Pensando que ser un vampiro había sido el regalo de alguna divinidad más allá de Dios o de Luzbel… que superar a la podrida humanidad era el siguiente paso en el camino de su elevación… que ser privado de la luz del sol, dormir en un féretro de hermosa manufacturación, que alejarse de la denominada casa de Dios habían sido pequeños precios a pagar por el don de la fuerza, de la astucia y de la inmortalidad…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó pensando que no sólo no encontraba conflicto en alimentarse de la sangre de los vivos, sino hallar el gusto en la mirada de terror y en el último aliento que moría en su garganta?

_Alguna vez creyó que no lo necesitaba._

Ahogado consigo mismo después de miles de existencias… atrapado en la oscuridad de la eternidad… temido por las masas, y a la vez, negado por las nuevas tendencias…

_Pero ahora… _

Nadie le dijo que esto se volvería así.

Que la eternidad comenzaría a mostrarle su lado más abrumador y vacío… todo a raíz de la única toma de consciencia que los seres de su tipo se empeñaban en negar:

Que era un vampiro con alma humana.

Maldita estaba la suya incluso antes de que el ofrecimiento llegara de un francés que se perdió en la nada… maldita estuvo en cada momento de su vida natural, con cada acto interesado y sádico, con las blasfemias y las palabras que no buscaban consuelo, sino las ansias de un mundo en que sólo fuera gobernado por él…

Y a pesar de eso, de las cosas que no despertaban culpa ni aberración… siguió ahí.

El alma que comenzó a añorar y a desear lo pasado siguió ahí, hostigándolo hasta que la verdad le quemó las entrañas sin vida.

Nadie le dijo que esto se volvería así… sin embargo…

— No hubiera escuchado — se pasó los dedos por su cabello rojo, que bailó apenas con el leve viento nocturno — Supongo que ya no estoy en posición de querer culpar a alguien más.

Por muchos años hizo exactamente eso: culpar a cualquiera de las decisiones que él mismo tomó. Odió a la familia, a los conocidos, a los amigos que nunca lo fueron; culpó a ese vampiro francés, a los otros que cargaban con el título de nacer puros, odió las aberraciones que sus poderes formaban, maldijo a las derivaciones de sangre y al grupo que lo integró cuando era un neófito.

Señaló a los primeros por no detenerlo. Señaló a los segundos por haber guardado silencio.

Nadie le dijo que la eternidad se convertiría en una prisión más asfixiante que la propia mutación.

No pensó que ser un No Muerto sería peor que estar vivo o que estar muerto.

El castigo por el ego y el desinterés, por la ignorancia y la petulancia…

Un vampiro con alma humana estaba condenado a pasar la atrofiada existencia consigo mismo, hasta volverse demente…

— ¿Y después de eso, qué? — sacó un puro de su bolsillo y lo encendió, dejando que el humo formara figuras a voluntad — Como si no fuera bastante malo ser incapaz de saborear un poco de jodida nicotina…

El sabor del cigarro, del whisky, de la comida y del agua; sentir calor al ponerse la ropa, sentir frío al despojarse de ella; percibir la textura de la madera, de la roca, de la tierra y del césped; notar el olor del mar, del campo, de los ríos y de los tan llamados "perfumes"; observar un amanecer, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, el cambio de color general del mundo en tanto el sol aparecía en el firmamento…

Se vio privado de cada sabor, de cada sensación, de las vistas y los olores que reforzaban el concepto de la vida… de cada pequeño detalle del que ya no podía apoderarse…

Ni siquiera podía degustar el puro que tenía en los labios…

Todo se había ido, pero las necesidades permanecían.

Necesidades que se le acumulaban en la boca del estómago y que lo forzaban a añorar.

_Patético._

Dio un paso al vacío.

Se encontró cayendo de pie, en una posición firme pero sin más fuerza que la de una pluma descendiendo del cielo. Miró hacia arriba, al punto de donde provenía…

_Pero había algo…_

Las distancias ya no eran impresionantes para él. Caer al menos 30 m. desde la Torre Blanca hasta el puente de Londres era tan pasajero como fingir un respiro.

_Había alguien que… _

Miró hacia la derecha. Hacia la izquierda.

La neblina cubría ya casi toda la superficie y apenas lograba verse algo con las lámparas de aceite distribuidas en el trayecto. Suponía que el viento soplaba a esa altura, que el olor del mar se acentuaba y que le leve lluvia que traía consigo las nubes bajas estaría mojando sus ropas…

Era natural que no hubiese actividad en plena madrugada, sobre todo en ese tramo que las autoridades, advirtieron, "no debía transitarse durante la noche". Ladrones, prostitutas, asesinos, mendigos, la inmundicia de la ciudad se acumulaban en los agujeros oscuros y aprovechaban la oportunidad para toparse con los ciudadanos normales.

En cierto modo se parecían: sólo eran capaces de sobrevivir a expensas de los demás, abrazados por una noche que no tenía fin.

_Sólo la vio una vez._

— Sabe mal — susurró para sí, yendo en dirección contraria del puente —– Su puta sangre sabe mal.

En su situación, con los límites que no podía trascender aún con su fastidio, con la ira que lo obligó a derribar edificios completos, a matar al primer pobre diablo que encontrara… seguía con el principio básico de todo ser.

Alimentarse.

_La que provocó una ligera movilidad en la eternidad…_

Pero le quedaba vanidad, orgullo, le quedaba el sarcasmo y el sadismo suficiente para continuar existiendo no sólo para su propia locura, sino para la de los demás.

No era el capricho de hacerle bulto al mundo. No era la simple inercia de encontrar alimento succionando la sangre de gargantas humanas.

_Sólo la vio una vez, en esa ciudad no hacía mucho…_

Quería saberse vivo. Quería dejar en las memorias de los muertos y en las crónicas de los vivos que había "algo" que cometía tales injurias. Que "algo" dejaba aquellas escenas que perturbaban a Scotland Yard y que escuchaba susurrar aún durante las noches, cuando ya las personas se guardaban en la supuesta protección de sus hogares.

No mataba por matar. Mataba por existencia.

Mataba para gritar "aquí estoy".

_¿Ella lo escucharía? _

Si aquello no le daba la entera diversión que sintió en sus primeros años de vampiro, allá por aquellos años en que ese tal Enrique gozaba de quitarle las cabezas a sus esposas, leer los periódicos del día siguiente variaba un poco la rutina que amenazaba con llevarse lo último de su cordura…

_… aunque bien pudo imaginarlo… _

— ¿Y qué pasaría, entonces? — se respondió sarcástico, adentrándose a uno de los callejones que no despertaba ningún temor — ¿Qué pasaría cuando definitivamente me cansara de esto?

La posibilidad estuvo más cerca de lo que cualquiera imaginaría… en realidad, justo cuando llegó a ese lugar, más o menos unos 5 años atrás, planteaba con seriedad acabar con esa basura… aunque no estaba muy seguro del cómo.

No quería huir sino, más bien, dar el paso siguiente, dejar de estar estancando en aquel estado que ahora no le proporcionaba ninguna satisfacción real.

_No había manera de que existiera una chica, un humano que viera su verdadera naturaleza con tanta tranquilidad._

En tanto más lo pensaba, más se burlaba de lo bajó que cayó.

Primero abrazó la eternidad con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿y ahora quería deshacerse de ella? Al menos podía ser lo suficientemente hombre para cargar con las consecuencias de una decisión que nunca meditó.

Desventajas de preguntarle cosas trascendentales a un joven estúpido de 23 años… ahora debería tener más de 300 años.

_Pero ella… _

La idea bajó de categoría cuando la vio…

Cuando esa chica le demostró de una forma inimaginable que valía la pena seguir en pie, aun si era de aquella manera.

Aun si era con ese fastidio por los humanos que se multiplicaban sin cesar.

Si conservaba parte de su alma… si se mantenían en pie los anhelos que un hombre tendría… entonces, ¿por qué no apropiarse de ellos? No de los físicos que no tenían remedio, sino de los emocionales… de esa ira y ese orgullo, del ego que se fue disipando conforme llegó la aburrición…

Si no contaba con una opción real… si tenía que quedarse así y cargar el peso de su elección, necesitaba que fuese a su manera de nuevo.

No Alasdair McAllister, el que ya estaba muerto. Tampoco Alasdair McAllister, el que ahora se pudría en la eternidad.

Únicamente Alasdair. El "yo" que siempre debió quedarse por encima de las circunstancias.

Quería saberse vivo, aun si era de ese modo…

Quería que el mundo entero supiera no sólo que un ser como él existía, sino que estaba ahí, con ellos, en medio de su sociedad.

Se trataba de demostrarles a los hombres, a sí mismo, que podía convertirse en un factor de cambio y movilidad. Pasó varias décadas oculto, indiferente al ambiente y a los seres que pasaban a su lado como ratas asquerosas, apenas alimentándose cuando la fuerza no llegaba a la de un humano… ahora, el propósito consistía en lo contrario.

Ella, esa mujer que vio apenas unos segundos, le inspiró el hecho… pero no dejaba de ser ridículo alzarse por una mortal que bien pudo ser un producto de su imaginación, cosa natural cuando también dejó de consumir sangre por aquel tiempo.

Fue durante el primer año en esa ciudad, en la solitaria y decadente Londres. Se pensaba –o eso creía a través de los periódicos que exhibían basura tras basura- que aquella metrópoli era la más avanzada del mundo, "el centro del Imperio" que era guiada por la reina Victoria. Si bien, era una idea generalizada que "las épocas presentes fuesen mejores que las anteriores", junto con un concepto denominado "progreso", podía afirmar sin ningún remordimiento que se trataba de un patético intento para que la sociedad se sintiera bien consigo misma. Las personas por ego e hipocresía necesitaban creer que eran superiores a sus predecesores, así que llenaban su vista con edificios deslumbrantes y modales refinados para ignorar la inmundicia que seguían cargando.

Los objetos nuevos, los inventos, los descubrimientos podrían borrar el hecho inquebrantable: el mundo estaba podrido.

De ahí que ni un ápice de sorpresa le llenara al llegar a la ciudad, ni siquiera al tratarse de lo más cercano a su vida anterior: pasó casi toda su juventud en ese lugar, y a pesar de que Escocia fue el sitio de su nacimiento y de su niñez, no fue tan definitivo como Londres: ahí desarrolló sus vicios, conoció a los sujetos con los que mejor se llevaba, se estableció en tanto el whisky jamás faltara…

Ahí también fue donde repudió la vida, donde despreció a los humanos y en que anheló ser más de lo que su burda existencia le ofrecía. La vieja Londres que no cambió en sus raíces.

Las noches no se mostraron distintas a pesar de la ilusión del tiempo: aquella ocasión reconoció los mismos callejones, los mismos barrios, los mismos rostros de las prostitutas y los mendigos.

Por eso no esperaba que…

…

Suspiró, sorprendido internamente de lo que aquel recuerdo seguía provocando en su consciencia.

Los ojos que lo observaron como si su existencia… como si su forma de cazador no significara nada…

_¿Quién demonios era? _

Rememoraba que… esa vez tuvo que alimentarse después de los años que tuvo de abstinencia… claramente se detenía más por un asunto de desidia, pero esa vez no pudo controlar la sed.

Fue fácil susurrar en el oído de una mujer cualquiera las órdenes que pudieron pasar por un pensamiento propio. Fue fácil atraerla a una parte oscura y privada, lejos de las miradas que tampoco se percataron de algo.

Ella se detuvo justo donde la quería. Ella se estremeció al abrazarla con sus manos frías. Ella guardó silencio en tanto su mente no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía…

Esa mujer no grito, no tembló, no se movió en tanto llevaba a cabo la tarea de perforar su cuello con los finos colmillos y consumirla.

Nada de eso fue extraño. Nada de aquel acto representó una movilidad, un acto que sacudiera la eternidad de su aburrición.

Entonces ocurrió.

Levantó la vista sólo un poco. Sus finos sentidos comenzaban a recuperarse en tanto saboreaba la sangre en el paladar, por lo que el sonido de una tercera respiración cerca no pasó de a desapercibida.

La vio en el umbral del callejón. Una chica de no más de 18 años, blanca como el mármol y de talle espigado, firme e inmaculado. Al estar a contra luz su cabello rubio parecía casi plateado, pero sus facciones aun dentro de la sombra los observó finos, perfectos, absolutamente tranquilos…

_¿Por qué?_

Los ojos azules lo miraban sin error… miraban lo que estaba haciendo con el cuello ajeno, los finos hilos de rojo que se resbalaban por la piel y el carmín que humedecía placenteramente sus labios. Presenciaba cómo tenía sujetada a esa mujer, lo pálida que se iba poniendo y los últimos suspiros de una vida que le arrebataba sin remordimiento.

Todo lo veía con parsimonia, casi con indiferencia…

_¿Por qué? _

No vio nada en aquellos ojos azules. Absolutamente nada.

No le hubiera quitado la vista de encima de no ser por un detalle que, ahora, lo hacían formar una mueca de fastidio: la prostituta en sus brazos dio unos espasmos como señal de muerte. Únicamente hizo el movimiento necesario para quitarle los dientes de encima y dejarla caer como el cadáver que encontrarían en la mañana. No le importaba en tanto la chica…

Alzó la cabeza, y ella ya no estaba.

_¿Cómo era que…? _

Por un segundo se sintió confundido. Para el siguiente, se convenció de haberlo imaginado: parecía lo más lógico en vista de lo que mostró.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, era capaz de descubrirlo en pleno acto sin que se diera cuenta.

Nadie, ningún maldito ser del asqueroso mundo, podía actuar con tanta normalidad ante una escena como aquella.

Afinó su oído antes de que se diera cuenta, buscando sonidos que delataran lo ocurrido. Latidos de corazón acelerados, respiraciones trabajosas, jadeos que delataban la huida, esos elementos eran comunes en los que alguna vez sorprendió en medio de la noche… pero no había nada, sólo latidos naturales y respiraciones que no se asemejaban a la que provocó el miedo. Afinó esta vez su vista y ocurrió algo similar: nadie entre las sombras lo observaba por los diferentes ángulos del callejón.

Detectó, a fuerza de insistencia, distintos aromas en el ambiente… muchos de ellos repulsivos, insultantes para la fineza de sus sentidos. Otros bastante corrientes, los comunes para la vista de circunstancias… creyó de verdad que aquello fue sólo un engaño mental hasta que, por casualidad, olfateó un perfume… uno natural, como si fuera sacado propiamente de la piel.

Narcisos.

Fue la prueba que necesitaba.

Esa chica existía, la que lo miró alimentándose sin nada que sentir.

Era como si hubiese negado su existencia entera.

— Esa malnacida hija de puta… — dijo para sí, tirando el puro que no tenía efecto en su boca — ¿Dónde está, carajo?

Casi eran 5 años desde ese encuentro, y poco más de 4 cuando comenzó a buscarla.

Por supuesto, no era un asunto de emociones estúpidas o pensamientos irreverentes: sólo quería encontrarla y forzarla a que lo observara de verdad, a que lo reconociera como era; deseaba hallarla para sujetarla, enfrentarla y ver ese miedo en aquellos ojos, ver la desesperación y el ruego de un humano que no quiere morir. Al final, cuando la sintiera deshacerse entre sus manos frías, la tomaría de los hombros y mordería ese cuello de cisne, hasta destrozarlo con los colmillos que se teñirían con su sangre.

No era un asunto de emociones estúpidas o pensamientos irreverentes: quería matarla y eliminar, probablemente, al único ser humano que lo retó a niveles insospechados. Era orgullo y era ego. Era dignidad y narcisismo.

Después de tantos años, la fortuna que consiguió a base de engaños y homicidios, los contactos tanto en los altos círculos como en los bajos… todos los elementos que ya despreciaba por desidia, vinieron a convertirse en una herramienta para localizarla: alguien en su maldita vida tuvo que haberla visto.

— Y de nada me ha servido — localizó el sitio que buscaba: la zona de burdeles — Entonces, a grandes rasgos, tengo que llamar su atención por otros medios.

Comenzó a asesinar a los humanos.

En su época de abstinencia, uno bastaba para un periodo de 10 o 13 meses. Como rondas habituales, uno entr meses.

En pos de su búsqueda, todos los días una prostituta aparecía muerta. No cualquiera: tenía que ser hermosa, tan bella como la naturaleza podría procrear… aunque eso no representaba algo nuevo: desde que era neófito se inclinó por personas preciosas, ya fueran hombres o mujeres: su vanidad le guiaba a conservar la juventud, el porte y el perfecto rostro que llevó vivo. Su cabello rojo sangre, la piel blanca, los ojos verde botella, la sonrisa blanca e impertinente y cínica, imponente y superior…

Quería conservar todo eso en su existencia de No Muerto, así que fue un elemento a aprovechar… y las mujeres, bueno, ¿a quién le importaban? Ningún asqueroso miembro de Scotland Yard intentaría protegerlas, y de lo contrario, jamás lo descubrirían. El resto del trabajo lo realizaban los periódicos que plagaban sus hojas con reseñas de las escenas sangrientas.

Mataba porque quería gritarle al mundo "Aquí estoy"

_Mataba porque le gritaba a esa chica "Aquí estoy"_

— Buenas noches, fino caballero — le habló una chica que estaba en una esquina, luciendo un maltratado vestido verde y abundantemente maquillada. Su cabello rubio oscuro se hallaba suelto, con algunos bucles en las puntas — ¿Está buscando compañía esta noche?

Su cuerpo era esbelto, con la cadera estrecha y el busto firme, erguido y descubierto por el corsé que se asomaba por el escote.

Era hermosa. Vulgarmente hermosa.

No tenía comparación con aquella chica… ahora debería tener, ¿qué? ¿23 años?

Olió la sangre. Olió el perfume barato y la esencia de varios hombres que ya habían pasado por ella en unas horas. Pudo definir exactamente en qué sitios la tocaron, los lugares en que la saliva estaba seca, las ocasiones en que esas piernas se cerraron ante las embestidas…

_Podrido. _

Evitó ladear la mirada y retorcer los labios.

Sólo deseaba su sangre… aun si eso significaba cargar con el sabor amargo de un cuerpo impuro.

Lo importante sería la juventud que le traería, los restos que dejaría para que el periódico del día siguiente presumiera de su inhumanidad.

_Se preguntaba si todo esto funcionaría, si la vería de nuevo pronto._

_No gozaba del donde la paciencia, ¿pero qué eran 4 años comparado con 100, 200, 300? _

_Tendrían que cruzarse en alguna ocasión. _

— En efecto, busco alguien con quien pasar un agradable momento — respondió galante, entrecerrando los ojos y apenas ladeando la sonrisa. La forma en que un mechón rojo cayó por su frente, el tono de su voz y lo pálido de su piel hipnotizaron completamente a la mujer — ¿Podría hacerme el honor de gozar de su dulce compañía?

— P-Por supuesto — reaccionó a penas, sonrojándose en el acto — No podría negarme ante tan apuesto caballero.

Le ofreció su brazo para que se sujetara, y en cuanto lo hizo, partieron a paso normal por los callejones.

Lo imaginaba: a la noche siguiente vería los restos de un periódico reciente, anunciando una nueva víctima. Londres entero lo leería, quizá todo Inglaterra.

Ella tendría que verlo también, en algún instante.

Y cuando eso sucediera, jamás volvería a negar su existencia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos casi con sorpresa.

Contuvo el aliento, y un golpeteo dentro de su cabeza se presentó insistente, con una malicia que no dejó de parecerle lejano. El corazón pareció volver a latir, sus pulmones parecieron administrar oxígeno, la palma de las manos parecieron sudarle de nuevo… a pesar de saber que era imposible. No en su condición.

Un cadáver no podía vivir otra vez. Un vivo no podía resentir una segunda muerte. Un No-Muerto no era capaz de sentir como un vivo, pero tampoco deshacerse en el vacío como un cadáver.

Y aun así, por un instante tuvo la innegable impresión de reaccionar como antes, cuando vivía…

_La que era capaz de darle movilidad a la eternidad… de nuevo estaba… _

Se reprochó. De un momento a otro tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de saltar sobre ella y arrancarle la cabeza, derramar la sangre sobre la elegante alfombra y mirar los ojos desorbitados de quien no espera una muerte así… pero supo controlarse: tuvo que hacer fuerza de toda su voluntad para no armar una escena y perder la oportunidad.

_Maldita perra._

Pasar por aquel sitio fue mera casualidad.

No tenían nada de especial aquellos oscuros callejones que ya había recorrido varias veces en busca de lo que no encontraba. No había diferencia a pesar de tratarse de una zona concurrida y "elegante" de la ciudad.

Ahí estaba el teatro de Londres, iluminado groseramente por aquellas grandes lámparas electricidad. Las críticas, según leyó, eran favorables por el cambio progresista del edificio; para él era evidente el ego de los hombres, queriendo llenar de luz la noche como si pudiesen crear un sol.

Estos humanos, siempre queriendo volverse dioses.

_Era imperdonable. _

No hubiese prestado atención de no ser por un aroma en el aire.

Narcisos.

Volteó a mirar más rápido de lo que logró procesarlo en su mente.

Aquel perfume…

Justo acaba de terminar la función de la noche, y ya los nobles invitados salían de a poco, presumiendo su etiqueta y sus refinadas ropas con telas de la India. Reconoció a varias sabandijas, a otros que fingían una vida irreprochable, pero ninguno de aquellos merecía su tiempo en vista de que el objetivo que tanto buscó se presentó ante él.

Lo hizo como si nada, como si no hubieran tenido sentido los años que pasó como perro malparido intentando hallarla. Como si ser una criatura maldecida no hubiese representado ninguna diferencia en tanto siguió con su vida, presentándose cuando quiso y con la naturalidad digna de la sangre fluyendo.

_Maldita perra. _

La vio salir del teatro del brazo de un hombre mucho más alto que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Según recordó, era un Conde de Dinamarca que solía visitar Inglaterra por asunto de negocios.

¿Qué hacía ese estúpido de cara sonriente? ¿Por qué parecía tan digno, cuando sólo era una jodida basura en medio de aquella porquería?

Y ella…

La que puso en movimiento esa maldita eternidad…

_Imperdonable._

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba de manera increíble su piel blanca y los ojos azules quietos, irrevocables, tranquilos. El ligero maquillaje, el peinado alto con sus finas hebras rubias, los guantes y las joyas…

Joyas…

_Debía arrancarle la cabeza y demostrarle que nadie lo cuestionaba. _

_Nadie iba a dudar de su existencia. No iba a permitir que nadie menospreciara su ser con tanta fineza y calma. _

_Se tragaría su corazón, aun si con ello perdía esa movilidad._

_De eso se trataba el objetivo: convertirse en un elemento de cambio, apropiándose de su olvidado egocentrismo._

Definió con toda minuciosidad el anillo que descansaba en su anular izquierdo. El tamaño del diamante era bastante considerable, y la manufactura debía ser vista como una de las joyas más apreciadas de Reino Unido.

Jah~ ¿así que estaba comprometida? ¿Con ese noble de Dinamarca?

Qué idiota.

Seguía con su vida sin que nada más importara, ¿acaso olvidó el encuentro que tuvieron años atrás? En aquel callejón, cuando presenció su verdadera forma…

_Sí._

Zorra malagradecida… después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que, de la nada, apareciera sin la menor señal de alteración…

Las búsquedas, las víctimas, los periódicos que registraban sus hazañas… la intención de gritarle su existencia…

¡Maldita zorra malagradecida!

_Se burló de él. _

Quería clavarle los colmillos en el cuello.

Todo este tiempo se burló de él, al igual que esa agobiante eternidad.

_Tenía que desparecerla._

Pero…

…

Fue sólo un segundo, un ínfimo momento que solamente alguien de su tipo podría notar.

Aquella mujer, de alguna manera incómoda, levantó un poco la vista para observar discretamente a su alrededor.

Fue sólo un segundo… pero ella llevó la vista hacia su dirección.

Fue sólo un segundo… pero su mirada se cruzó con la propia.

_De nuevo, ahí estaba. _

Era como si todavía estuviera vivo.

_Una burla, nada más. _

…

…

De nuevo ella no se inmutó.

No hubo nada en su expresión ni en sus ojos que reconociera su presencia.

Era como si simplemente no estuviera ahí, observándola con las pupilas que se tornaron rojas.

_No dejaría que se saliera con la suya._

Haría que lo mirara de frente, con todo su cinismo.

Después le arrancaría cada gota de sangre. Le quitaría cada suspiro de vida hasta percibir ese frío de los muertos…

_La eternidad no lo vencería esta vez._

Iba a susurrarle al oído, iba a usar alguna de sus habilidades para que se apartara de su selectivo grupo y de aquel imbécil que sonreía como si portara la corona de la puta reina.

Sin embargo…

No escuchó nada, salvo un leve "Disculpen". Enseguida la vio entrar de nuevo al sitio, dejando un tanto confundidos al resto de los miembros.

No, aquella reacción no podía ser por su reciente mirada. Todo indicó que no sentía absolutamente nada por un "reencuentro" de tal tipo.

¿Significaba que…?

No quiso pensarlo. Sólo actuó de acuerdo a la oportunidad y a sus deseos.

Adentro del teatro no habría problema para alcanzarla. No permitiría que se escapara, y no había forma de que lo descubrieran.

Nunca fue atrapado antes. Nunca lo sería, aun si pasaban miles de vidas.

Sólo quería terminar con esto, antes de que sus deseos reprimidos lo obligaran a incendiar la ciudad completa.

…

…

No representó un reto escabullirse adentro del edificio.

Vio la sala principal todavía llena; en el escenario aún estaban los artistas siendo felicitados; en la estructura los trabajadores daban los últimos toques.

Seguía sin impresionarle la actividad de los hombres, pero el arte era algo que definitivamente apreciaba. Fue el único factor que le motivó a "respetar" un poco el sitio… aunque, por otro lado, no era nada personal. Como dijo, nadie se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que encontraran el cuerpo.

Movió la vista. Enfocó los aromas y el sonido de los pasos.

Si dos de los elementos no le dieron respuestas, una sí: el olor a narcisos dejó sus secuelas, casi como un rastro que lo guiaba directo a ella.

Lo siguió sin reparar en las personas, sin alterar el orden y la discreción que sus habilidades le otorgaban. Viajó como una sombra entre los pasillos y los cuartos, casi sintiendo bajo el paladar el sabor de la sangre que bebería esa ocasión… no obstante, la ira crecía a velocidades impresionantes conforme el ambiente continuaba tal cual.

¿Por qué no escuchaba el latido de un corazón acelerado? ¿Por qué no escuchaba la respiración dificultosa? Los pasos eran ligeros, tranquilos; en el perfume no se percibía el miedo…

¿Qué demonios ocurría…?

…

…

Para su inusual sorpresa, el invisible sendero guiaba a la puerta trasera del teatro. La salida estaba entreabierta y se mecía con el aire, dejando entrever el callejón oscuro.

¿Qué estaba pasando…? ¿Por qué se fue…?

Bueno, no importaba en tanto podría aprovechar la oportunidad.

Eso hizo: dado que ya se encontraba lejos de la concurrencia, corrió a inusitada velocidad hacia afuera. De ahí, pudo detectar el aroma con más fuerza, siguiéndolo a la entera capacidad de su potencia.

Ella no era demasiado rápida aunque lo hubiese deseado, así que no tardó en darle alcance.

La ironía demandó que fuese en un callejón maloliente y negro, vacío y decrépito, exactamente igual al de la primera vez.

Zorra malagradecida.

_Ese fue el mayor momento en que la detestó. _

Sintió pudrir su estómago cuando la chica volteó hacia su dirección y le presentó de nuevo aquellos ojos azules que nada reflejaban.

_Aun al hilo de su vida, se atrevía a negar su existencia, a insultar aquellos eventos que realizó por ella: las mujeres que asesinó, los cuerpos que dejó, los periódicos plagados de sus crímenes…_

_El pensamiento de que debía hallarla. _

_Perra._

Sus ojos azules no alcanzaron a cerrarse cuando ya la tenía aprisionada entre los brazos; no tuvo tiempo de volver a respirar en tanto la forzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el blanco cuello de puto cisne que presumía; el sitio en que cernió las manos de inmediato se tornó rojo por la presión…

El olor a sangre se incrementó de forma impresionante.

Al fin.

Sonrió apenas, dejando crecer los colmillos afilados y blancos que deslumbraban aun con la poca luz.

_La mataría._

Los acercó a la vena principal que le gritaba su presencia.

_Nunca más se burlaría otra vez._

Y ella no hizo movimiento alguno, como si…

Como si…

_¿Quién estaba acabando con quién? _

Abrió los ojos con indescriptible sorpresa.

Detuvo todo movimiento en el instante, incluso antes de darse cuenta.

_¿Quién era el que estaba cumpliendo un propósito? _

Aun si los aromas se encontraban flotando de aquí por allá, seguía ausente el que caracterizaba el miedo.

Ella no tenía miedo, ni siquiera por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle.

¿Por qué?

_¿Quién utilizó a quién? _

Miró el inicio del collar que colgaba majestuoso, de los pendientes de diamante; sintió la textura del vestido y el corsé que envolvía su estrecha cintura; el peinado cuidadosamente arreglado se encontraba intacto.

Era como si el cuadro completo de esa mujer estuviese esperando ese preciso momento.

Ella, aun con su breve duda, continuaba inmutable, tranquila, permitiendo que la posición la incomodara y que su aliento estuviera chocando contra su piel.

¿Qué quería obtener una humana cediendo ante un No Muerto?

…

…

Con suavidad, pero con la agilidad que se asemejaba a un simple respiro, la colocó contra la pared. Aun la sujetaba de ambos brazos y la observó con las pupilas pintadas de rojo.

Buscó penetrar con la mirada aquella calma que lo sacaba de quicio…

Descubrió entonces que la chica lo hacía de la misma forma, pero sin objetivo en sí.

¿Quería retarlo? No precisamente. Humillarlo tampoco, y no deseaba respuestas de lo evidente.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba de él? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a imaginar que podría salirse con la suya?!

El nuevo impulso de arrancarle la cabeza regresó… y de igual modo, se abstuvo cuando la escuchó suspirar.

… era de impaciencia.

_¿De qué…? _

— Te deben estar buscando, ¿no es así? — dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído, sin dejar de apretarle los blancos brazos — Ese grupo de imbéciles afuera del teatro.

— …

— ¿No quieres regresar con ellos? — soltó con burla y se alejó un poco para verle el inmaculado rostro — ¿Con tu familia, tu prometido, tu vida que cualquiera tacharía de perfecta~?

Con su experiencia afirmaba que sabía leer a las personas… y en ella, a pesar de lo controlado de sus facciones, pudo detectar esa impaciencia incrementarse. ¿Estaba tocando un tema importante, acaso? No le extrañaría tratándose de una dama de alto linaje… no obstante, era diferente. Desde el inicio lo fue, o de lo contrario no se habría molestado en una búsqueda que significó más de lo que llegaría a admitir.

Pero resultaba inquietante: comprendía lo fuerte que podía ser la casualidad en distintos eventos; las decisiones tomadas a partir de ello variaban de manear increíble, y las consecuencias lo eran aún más… en su caso, notarla a las afueras del teatro fue un evento casual; seguirla hasta ahí fue un objetivo que abrazó con toda su intención, de ningún modo lamentaría una consecuencia, porque supo que si la volvía a ver no dejaría que continuara viva…

¿Pero por qué?

¿Por qué ella actuaba como si estuviera impaciente? Como si hubiese esperado ese momento también, a pesar de que era la segunda vez que se cruzaban…

— Ese anillo de compromiso debió costarle una fortuna — comentó con burla, levantando sin aviso la mano que portaba la joya — ¿Londres tiene que esperar una boda de tal pomposidad? Quizá asistirá la Reina y todos los miembros de la Corte Real…

— Eso… — escuchar por fin su voz le erizó la piel de golpe. Las reacciones que ella le arrancaba eran de cuando estaba vivo, y no sabía si molestarse o disfrutar de lo que perdió hacía siglos — Eso no me interesa.

— Qué palabras tan graves~ — continuó en el mismo tono, todavía sonriendo — ¿De verdad no tiene importancia el que te estén buscando? El que ese idiota haya perdido la sonrisa sólo tratando de encontrarte — escuchó el bajo sonido de su tragar — ¿Las promesas de una vida futura no te rondan la cabeza justo ahora? Quizá si te dejara ir…

Sólo era un decir, porque de ninguna forma lo haría…

_Pero ella tampoco lo quería._

Eso le gritaron los ojos que volvieron a mirarlo, y ese modo en que permaneció de pie, inmóvil y valiente.

¿Qué era…?

— Nada importa.

…

…

…

La obviedad se presentó de repente ante él.

La conclusión fue tan inesperada como el hecho de aguantar el aire y dejar libres los brazos blancos teñidos de morado.

_No podía ser… _

Lo que ella quería…

…

…

— No sé qué eres. Tampoco voy a preguntártelo — dijo con voz suave e indiferente, como si no sintiera absolutamente nada — Pero… tenemos algo en común: estamos aburridos de esto.

Aburrido de la inmundicia, de las personas, de un mundo que no se volvía mejor a pesar de las promesas.

Aburrido de cargar con una vida que ya no encontraba un destino, en medio de esa eternidad que estaba acabando con su coherencia.

Ella sentía lo mismo.

— Soy cobarde… no podría hacerlo por mí misma — prosiguió si nada de qué dudar. Él comprendió a qué se refería — La primera vez supe que deberías ser tú… pero luego me alejaron de aquí — entonces, ¿se fue del país? — Regresé hace poco, y las noticias de los periódicos te hacen homenajes…

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

— Aquella ocasión observé que no tenías piedad… esas mujeres no recibieron ninguna… yo tampoco quiero alguna para mí.

…

…

¿Quería que la matara?

…

…

De todos los humanos que conoció… de cada mente, cada patético deseo y aspiración… ¿Ella le pedía eso? ¿La única cosa que todos esos hombres habían evitado?

Lo que él mismo evitó a inconsciencia…

…

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— ¿No es lo que quieres?

Perra.

Se juró que no saldría viva de aquel callejón… necesitaba morderla, ver que dejaba de respirar ese elemento de movilidad que se burló de su existencia…

Esa chica estaba aburrida de la vida, de su familia, de su alrededor aun si el futuro lucía prometedor.

Seguramente para ella no era así.

_¿Quién estaba utilizando a quién?_

No le daría gusto.

_No quería que se terminara como si pudiera conseguir todo lo que anhelaba._

Esto también era por él.

— Eso nos deja sólo con un asunto, ¿no?

Volvió a tomarla entre los brazos y a despejar el cuello que olía a narciso. La chica cooperó hasta el final, al punto de cerrar los ojos cuando los colmillos volvieron a acercarse al sitio predilecto.

_Él daría el nuevo movimiento, le diría al mundo lo que debía ser y lo que no._

_Él forzaría a esa mujer a que lo mirara y a que reconociera su existencia._

Por supuesto que la mataría.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—… Gwyneth Llywelyn

Y clavó los dientes en la vena, saboreando enseguida la sangre.

_El mundo estaba podrido._

Percibió la tranquila contribución de ella: sus nulos temblores, la respiración que armoniosamente bajaba de ritmo, el corazón que se detenía.

De verdad quería morir. Deseaba esto más que nada, aun si sus razones le importaban muy poco.

_¿De eso se trataba, no? La eternidad…_

_Pero si tenía que vivir así… volvería con su orgullo y su narcisismo._

La sintió tan fría como él mismo, ya casi inmóvil.

Estaba a punto de morir.

_La última palabra sería la suya._

_Incluso en aquello, a partir de entonces. _

_…_

Y al fin.

Sucedió.

* * *

Miró apenas el azul oscuro que se pintaba en el cielo por señal del anochecer. El aire casi no soplaba, y el frío que comenzaba a llegar no era sentido por una piel sin vida.

Quizá era lo único interesante de los humanos: que inevitablemente caían en ironías.

_¿Quién había utilizado a quién? _

Miró cómo el color de las nubes se ennegrecía. La luz eléctrica de las calles no lograba iluminar los rincones más negros, a pesar de su despreciable intento de lucir como el mismo sol.

Era igual que ellos: queriendo asemejarse a Dios con su capacidad de invención, pero demostrando la debilidad en los momentos más cruciales.

_Dijo que tendría la última decisión. Así fue._

_¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara? _

Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el interior de la morada: llevaba 5 años ocupándola y la mayoría de las ventanas continuaban ocultas tras largas maderas clavadas; el techo se mantenía con el polvo, las telarañas y las sabandijas características del tiempo; ni siquiera tuvo reparo en el piso podrido por el moho, salvo el sitio en que radicaba el féretro que usaba para descansar, en que el forro cuidaba puñados de su tierra natal.

Aquel era el deseo de varios: descansar para siempre en un ataúd a varios metros bajo el suelo, imperturbables, ajenos al mundo, con la consciencia perdida.

_No le dio el gusto._

_No si iba a tener que pasar la eternidad de ese modo._

Las ironías no hacían excepciones, ¿cierto?

La mayor estaba justo al lado, inerte, inmaculada.

Sólo podía sonreír y mostrar el instrumento de la transformación.

_El elemento de cambio continuaría, por supuesto. Ahora podía reconocer que lo necesitaba…_

_Pero estaría sujeto a su voluntad. _

Después de todo, ambos consiguieron lo que deseaban…

Y algo nuevo se agregaba.

_Injusto. _

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así~? — se sentó en el mueble, dejando que su peso arrugara un poco la tela de preciosa tonalidad — Vamos, ya es momento de despertar.

El corazón ya no estaba ahí. El color de piel, el calor, la función del respirar… ya nada quedaba… nada, excepto la belleza realzada por una completa maldición.

Quería morir, ¿no? Le dio el regalo de la muerte.

Quería matarla, ¿no? Se dio el gusto de quitarle cada gota de sangre que le supo como el mejor elixir de todos.

Sin embargo, no era el final.

Para ninguno de los dos.

_Perfectamente injusto._

Se removió. Emitió unos sonidos bajos, característicos de las pesadillas.

Intentó inhalar y exhalar, sólo para finalmente abrir los ojos que se tornaron carmesí.

Escuchó un quejido de asombro, después de incomprensión.

Las pupilas se clavaron en él, reconociéndolo y pidiendo mudas explicaciones.

— ¿Te gusta, Gwyneth? El cómo se siente morir — sonrió, sujetando un mechón de cabello — ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Ella no comprendió… aun con su perfil intacto, lo observaba como si no entendiera de qué hablaba…

_Claro, él reaccionó de la misma forma. _

La chica intentó recordar, hablar, ejecutar una acción que le brindara respuestas inmediatas… pero se encontró temblando de pronto, reteniendo un sonido inhumano en el fondo de la garganta.

¿Ya lo había sentido? La sed…

¿Sintió la frialdad de su cuerpo? ¿Sintió el vacío de su interior, el aumento de sus habilidades físicas? ¿No percibió la gama de olores alrededor? De la decadencia que se mostraba ante su vista fina e impenetrable.

_Justo como él._

—… ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? — intentó decir, apretándose el cuello como si la asustara no respirar — ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

— Me llevé tu vida — respondió colocándose a su altura, encarándola — ¿No era esto lo que querías? Estar muerta y librarte de tu existencia… — ella lo observó perturbada, mostrando apenas esos colmillos que combinaban con su boca de nulo color — ¿Pero de verdad creerías que sería tan fácil? ¿Qué tenías el derecho de irte como si fueras mejor que el mundo?

Le gustó su olor reciente. Le gustó el gesto que no ocultó. Le gustó el temblor de su labio y de las manos que no reaccionaban a su voluntad.

Miedo.

— No eres mejor que yo — la sujetó por el mentón, observando la mirada que no aceptaba lo expuesto — Por eso te convertí en lo mismo que yo…

Tenía miedo de estar atrapada.

— Por eso vas a estar conmigo por toda la maldita eternidad.

Tenía miedo de cargar consigo misma, hasta que la demencia se apoderara de ella.

_De esto se trataba, ¿no? La eternidad._

—… ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué eres?!

_De esto se trataba, ¿no? Estar muerto._

— Soy Alasdair McAllister… y nosotros, Gwyneth, somos vampiros…

Y ahora, sólo un poco… estaba de nuevo vivo…

Ella hacía que lo estuviera.

No le importaba si significaba la condenación de ambos.

— ¿Estás lista? — el horror que sus ojos reflejaban lo hizo lamerse los labios — Para quedarte en este mundo para siempre.

Promesa que fue sellada con un beso profundo, ansioso, egoísta y propio en tanto fue un gesto para saciar su ego.

Todo lo que hiciera a partir de entonces sería regido por ello, nada más.

Pasear las manos por su cuerpo frío, oler el aroma de narcisos marchitos, disfrutar de la suavidad de sus pechos, de lo infértil de su vientre… del beso en que rasgaba los labios de saliva y sangre.

Era por él.

Esa era su eternidad.


End file.
